


What Would I Buy if...

by OccupationLove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Arthur just wants to be a good parent, Friendship, Gil has good advice, Gil's a good friend, I love this story, M/M, This is actually kind of like a platonic friendship that was meant to be, but there's not really romantic PrUK going on, instead of like intense romance, like there's some background cutesy gerame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupationLove/pseuds/OccupationLove
Summary: It was always in the slow moments that weird things happened in his store and Gilbert was certain that this guy was possibly the weirdest customer he'd ever had. Oh well, at least those requests gave him something to think about.





	What Would I Buy if...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirokage218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokage218/gifts).



> I hope you love this Shiro! Because I definitely do! Thank you for sending me a request

Honestly, Gilbert didn’t think he’d ever been this bored in his entire life and he knew for a fact that his store had never been this empty. He supposed it was the first week of school for the kids in town and everybody was somewhat busy but even then, in previous years there had been at least a few customers trekking in to look at his shop. Hell, parents usually wanted to buy their kids some flowers or something for making it through the first day. He had never understood really why someone would give a child or teenager flowers for making it through a singular day of school but he supposed it was none of his business anyway. Besides, he profited from it so he guessed it was okay.

He put his head down on the counter and sighed. Why was he here again? Why had he gotten up so early for this? Why in the world was he--he needed to make sure the flowers had fresh water and plant food. He usually waited a couple of hours--opening time was usually really busy--to do that but at least it would be something to do. Just as he started to move around the counter the bell on the door chimed and he was forced to stop and greet the customer.

“Welcome to Gil’s Garden; let me know if you need help finding something!”

A blond man wearing a black suit and a green tie was standing at his door looking somewhat frazzled. He frantically looked around the store, breathing as if he had run a marathon to get there. Eventually, his gaze settled on Gil looking a little bit lost, “What kind of flowers would I buy to say ‘I’m sorry I wrecked your car but to be fair you were kind of being a brat when I dropped you off and if you were nicer I might not have been driving so fast.’”

Gilbert had to bite his lip to stop the confused and concerned look he was starting to make. He tried to wrack his brain for a series of flowers that would help with that as he started to notice other parts of the man’s appearance that looked messy. For example, he noticed a light scrape on his cheek and was that smoke he smelled? He hoped not.

“Um, you might want some begonias and some hyacinths? You could add roses and amaryllis too if you wanted.”

The man nodded and pulled a wallet quickly out of his pocket, “How much?”

Gilbert looked around somewhat expecting a prank before realizing that this guy was serious. He rushed around the counter to start grabbing flowers and shouted over his shoulder, “Should be 35!”

The man sighed audibly and slammed money down on the counter, “Thanks.”

Gil quickly gathered the strange bouquet and looked over his shoulder, “Would you like me to put a ribbon around these? It’s only two dollars extra.”

The guy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yeah, a red one if you have it.”

He walked back to his decoration station and tied off a red ribbon in a neat little bow before proceeding back to the counter and trading the flowers for the money, “There’s a packet of plant food tied to them so if you want them to live longer you should add it to the water.”

Green-eyed mystery man waved a hand dismissively and started walking toward the door, “Yeah, thank you, but they’re not my flowers.”

It was only after he had disappeared out the door and around the corner that Gilbert realized that he had given him a one-hundred dollar bill to cover a thirty-seven dollar fee. He turned the bill over in his hand, unbelieving that he was holding it, “I don’t know if you’re a blessing or a curse.”

* * *

 

A couple of hours and a suspicious lack of customers later, had Gilbert pulling out his phone and throwing himself into the chair by the cash register. The 100 dollar bill sat on the counter in front of the machine because he was unwilling to add it to his profit on the off chance that the man came back and needed change.

He sighed and opened the news app before haphazardly scrolling past all the celebrity gossip. His wild scrolling landed him almost exactly where his interests lied: a car accident four blocks away that left three cars tangled at an intersection. Luckily, all occupants seemed to be okay and showed no major signs of injury. A picture of the man that had come inside earlier was in the middle of the article. He looked mildly disgruntled but no worse for wear. Underneath his picture, there was a caption that simply said, “CEO of major company watches as they tow his car. Promises to pay for damages to other people involved in the accident.”

Further down the article, it mentioned that while the man--Arthur Kirkland, not that Gil knew what the guy was in charge of--seemed angry, he had taken full responsibility for the accident. Gilbert was honestly quite impressed. It seemed like most wealthy people he knew wouldn’t have dared to admit when they were at fault and they most certainly would be trying to get out of paying for damages. Now, he guessed they just had to wait and see if he came through or not.

* * *

 

Five more hours and Ludwig was walking through the door with Elizaveta following behind him. Gil smiled and stretched his arms to the ceiling--if Ludwig was home his workday was over, “How was school, buddy?”

The teen rolled his eyes at his older brother and set his backpack down behind the counter, “Hectic. One of my friends got called out because one of his family members was in an accident?”

Gilbert nodded, “There was a car accident a few blocks away. No one was hurt; I don’t think.”

Elizaveta clicked her tongue across the room, “That one CEO guy seemed pretty adamant that things get cleaned up and taken care of quickly.”

Ludwig snorted, “Time is money.”

Gil rolled his eyes, “You’re not wrong. Speaking of which your shift is starting; so, get over here.”

Lud quickly took the seat that Gil had been previously occupying before taking out some homework to get started on. When he reached down, Gil caught a glance of a red ribbon around his wrist, “So, uh, what’s up with your bracelet Lud?”

His little brother’s face turned red, “Ah. One of my friends tied it there earlier. I forgot about it.”

Elizaveta grinned almost mischievously, “Well, would you look at that. A friend or a  _ friend? _ ” 

Ludwig shot her a glare and began his homework without another word.

* * *

 

Arthur Kirkland--that’s what his name was right?--was standing in front of him again this time obviously--maybe?-- disguised as if he didn’t want to be noticed by any reporters. Gil supposed it was fair to not want your life videotaped. The man was in a black t-shirt and some ripped jeans with large-framed glasses sliding down his nose. It looked like something Gilbert would wear.

“What would I buy if I wanted to say that I’m sorry I yelled at you and reacted badly to some information that you told me when I know I should have been okay with it? I need something that really conveys that for the first time in my life I’m going to admit I’m a dumbass and I am really and truly genuinely sorry for what I said.”

Gil quickly rounded the corner and started looking for flowers, “I, um, I...You could buy…”

He was having trouble figuring out which flowers would be best.

“Just give me a bouquet of all the flowers that are used in an apology.”

He was starting to realize how panicked this guy was and almost started panicking with him as he started gathering the flowers, “You’ll want a ribbon, yeah?”

Arthur ran his hand through his hair, “Yeah, a blue one. Or at least I think that’s what he said his favorite color is. Fuck, I’m a terrible parent.”

Gil paused for a moment before looking back over his shoulder at the man at his counter. He didn’t look old enough to be a parent to be perfectly honest, “Parent? Man, you look like you’re in your early twenties.”

Arthur leaned on the counter pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m almost thirty and the kid’s adopted. Listen, anyway, it’s not important I just really need these flowers.”

Gil finished gathering the bouquet and walked back to the decoration station, “I know it’s not my business but I think that you might have better luck trying to talk to him. I mean, flowers are a great way to start but I know my brother would be at least mildly offended if I bought him flowers and didn’t give a verbal apology. And he’s a pretty chill kid, you know?”

Arthur sighed, “I’m not very good at talking to him. He’s so...wild and reckless.”

Gil softly set the flowers on the counter, “You should probably still try. I don’t know...I just...most kids don’t really want flowers.”

Arthur nodded and shoved another 100 dollar bill at him before heading toward the door. Gil looked down at the bill and called out for him, “Hey, you know you’re paying me too much, right?”

He waved a hand dismissively as he exited the door, obviously unconcerned with the payment. Gil let out a somewhat confused chuckle before settling the bill into the cash register on top of its friend.

* * *

 

“So, um, how old is your brother?”

Gil was somewhat startled at the sound of the voice in the store; he hadn’t heard the bell ring, when did he even come inside? But there was Arthur standing in the middle of the lilacs in a sweater vest like it wasn’t even strange that he seemingly teleported inside the building. Gil cleared his throat and continued putting plant food in the vases, “Ludwig? He’s sixteen.”

Arthur coughed kind of awkwardly and ran his fingers over the lilac petals, “And, uh, if he asked you for advice...I mean, romantic advice...like what he should give someone he has a crush on what would you tell him?”

Gil almost choked, “Wh-what? Why would you--What--How--Huh?”

Arthur crossed his arms and looked intensely down at the blooming flowers in front of him, obviously trying to avoid looking at Gil, “My kid...I talked to him because you seemed like you know what you’re talking about and after he settled down he ended up asking me for advice and… I don’t know what to tell him.”

Gil couldn’t help the grin on his face as he set the plant food down and turned to face the other man, “You’re damn right I know what I’m talking about! Now, anyway, what was the question again?”

Arthur looked annoyed when he looked back at him, “A gift for a crush. You know, if you’re brother was asking.”

Gil looked up as he thought, “Well, hmm...Like I said before teens don’t usually want flowers--”

“I already suggested flowers and he said it was a stupid idea.”

“--and--wow, rude kid--anyway, I think if Lud asked me I’d suggest something cutesy? You kind of have to know the person, honestly. For example, lots of people like stuffed animals--don’t give me that look, you’d be surprised how many of my friends had them when I was younger--anyway, that’s not the point. This girl I had a crush on in early high school hated stuffed animals and getting her one would have been a serious mistake on my part--not that I had a chance anyway but if I had I think it might’ve messed it up. So, I guess what I’d tell him is that he has to know what the other person likes and get them a gift based off of that. Don’t go overboard though because that’s a little weird.”

Arthur nodded a couple of times before giving him a thumbs up and leaving the store, “Okay, thanks.”

* * *

 

Ludwig had a blue ribbon around his wrist and Gilbert was starting to wonder if there was any connection between the changing bracelets and the odd CEO that kept coming in his store. There were starting to be too many coincidences involved.

* * *

Gilbert got a call at exactly 3:15 in the afternoon on a Wednesday on his work phone--which was an odd thing to happen but at least he had the possibility of earning some money. He picked up the phone and started reciting his customer service lines but was interrupted before he even got to the “how can I help you” part.

“What kind of car is it appropriate to buy a teenager?”

“What?”

“Sorry, it’s the guy that always has strange flower apology requests. I asked you for help giving my kid advice about a week ago. Anyway, what kind of car--”

“You probably shouldn’t just go out buying your kid cars like it’s not a problem. That’s how you spoil them.”

“No, I know that. I just wrecked his last car, if you remember? And he paid for it himself; so, it’s kind of my responsibility to reimburse him?”

“Oh, I see. Buy him the same kind of car you wrecked.”

“I shouldn’t get a better one as a form of apology?”

“No. You already bought him flowers.”

“Okay.”

The line went dead.

* * *

 

“If someone’s dog at school had puppies recently and they asked me if I wanted one--”

Gilbert blinked at Ludwig who was fidgeting in the doorway of their kitchen but really obviously was trying not to be too excited at the idea of having a puppy, “Are you asking me if we can have a dog?”

Ludwig nodded and then started rubbing his hands together nervously, “I know they’re a big financial responsibility but I’ll even pay for the food with the money I make working after school and I’ll take care of her on my own if you don’t want--”

“Her?”

“I...yes.”

“I take it you’ve met said puppy?”

Ludwig nodded, “Yes. She’s a golden retriever if you needed to know that.”

Gil smiled, “If you’re buying the pet food, then I suppose I’ll pay for the vet bills.”

His brother’s eyes lit up and he smiled in the most sincere way he’d seen in a while. Lud lifted his hand just slightly as if he was going to reach out for a hug and to be honest that’s probably what was going on but Gil happened to notice that the blue ribbon around his wrist was starting to fray at the ends and he couldn’t help but wonder, “Hey, bud, I’ve got a question for you. The kid that has the puppy. Is it the friend that keeps tying the ribbons around your wrist?”

He looked confused for a moment before looking down at his wrist and back up into Gil’s eyes, “Yes, but why--”

He was already shaking his head, “Nothing. I just wondered, you know? The kid seems to like giving you presents and all.”

Ludwig crossed his arms, “Don’t start with the ‘are you friends or  _ friends _ ’ stuff that Lizzy asks every day after school.”

Gil laughed, “I won’t; I promise.”

At this point, he wasn’t sure he needed to ask, anyway.

* * *

 

“Okay, so say I wanted to thank someone for helping me with something, what kind of flowers would I get for them?”

Gil looked up from the newspaper on the counter and focused his eyes on yet another surprising style change for Arthur. This time, he was wearing a large pink sweater over some jeans and Gil was starting to wonder which one of his outfits was closest to his preference, “Thank you flowers? Hmmm...well most flowers are appropriate for thank you gifts but the kind I see most frequently given are roses.”

Arthur nodded looking like he was considering something important, “Okay...but say I wanted to give them something less common than that? You know, something unique?”

Gil shrugged and closed his newspaper, “I’d recommend buying whatever their favorite flower is, I guess. Or if you don’t know what it is I’d recommend chrysanthemums? I don’t know I’ve just always thought they were pretty.”

Arthur clapped his hands lightly together and looked around, “Okay, where would I find that.”

Gilbert started to get up, “I’ll get them. Things going better with your kid?”

Arthur shook his head stepped in front of Gil, “No, no, I want to get the flowers. And yes, things are going well.”

Gil took a step back and pointed toward the wall that the flowers were on, “That’s good. How’d that advice go for him?”

Arthur sighed, “I’m not sure he knows how to not go overboard. I told him what you said but he insisted he knew what he was doing and...well, the last puppy we were trying to give away is gone now and I’m not sure that’s going to end well. Besides that, Al says that he’s pretty sure that the other kid hasn’t even noticed he likes them.”

He smirked knowing exactly what he was talking about, “I’m sure he knows what’s going on. It’s usually pretty obvious when someone  _ knows _ you like them. But I’m sure if they’re still friends he hasn’t messed anything up.”

That and also Ludwig had been laying in the floor playing with their new puppy every day for the past week. And while his brother was obviously quite dense--Gil was sure that he must at least  _ like _ the other kid if he continued to wear those ribbons weeks after they were tied on his wrist.

Arthur approached him with a handful of chrysanthemums, “I’m sure he’ll figure it out.  Anyway, here.”

Gil waved his hand, “Nah, I know they’ll be somewhere around 35 dollars.”

Arthur put another 100 dollar bill down on the counter, “Keep the change and that’s not what I meant. Here. As in, thank you for helping me and giving me advice and not ever mentioning who I am or treating me like I’m different just because I have money. And thank you for being better with kids than I am because I swear Al wouldn’t even talk to me in a positive way before I came in here the first time. Also, I know this sounds stupid and all but can I buy another blue ribbon while I’m here? My kid wants another one.”

Gil took the flowers and put them in one of the vases that were supposed to go up to his apartment before going back to the decoration station, “Sure thing, man, although I still think you’re paying me way too much.”

Arthur smiled and crossed his arms, “Anything past the price of the flowers is payment for advice so I’m not.”

Gilbert laughed, “You don’t have to pay for advice. I mean, friends give each other advice, right?”

The way Arthur’s eyes lit up had Gil grabbing another ribbon from the counter--taking an idea from a teenage boy he’d never met. He handed Arthur the blue ribbon and began tying a purple ribbon around the other man’s wrist, “There! As a reminder that you don't have to pay me to talk to me!”

He, unlike Lud’s friend, meant it as a friendly gesture and he couldn’t stop smiling; especially not when Arthur looked so stunned and happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
